Holy Bible
The Holy Bible, also known as just the Bible, is a collection of sacred scripture which generally refer to the texts of Judaism and Christianity. The prophecies regarding the Antichrist, Armageddon, and the Second Coming of Christ are foretold in the Book of Revelation; which is the last book in the Christian New Testament of the Bible. ''The Omen The events that signalled the birth of the Antichrist, Damien Thorn, as well as the fact that Damien would rise to power through politics, were foretold in a Biblical poem: '"When the Jews return to Zion and a comet rips the sky, and the Holy Roman Empire rises; then you and I must die. From the eternal sea he rises, creating armies on either shore, turning man against his brother, till man exists no more."' At the end of the film, a Biblical verse which states all the apostles of Satan will bear the number 666 is referenced. '"Here is wisdom. Let he who hath understanding count the number of the Beast. For it is the number of a man, and his number is 666."' Damien - Omen II The Book of Revelation makes a reference about the Whore of Babylon: '"They shall hate the whore, and make her desolate and naked, and shall eat her flesh, and shall burn her with fire."' Marion has a Holy Bible in bed with her on the night the Raven kills her. Sergeant Daniel Neff, while helping Damien to discover the latter's identity as the Son of Satan, instructs him to read Revelation, 13, in his Bible. Damien does so and begins to realize from it who he is. '"And they worshipped the dragon which gave power unto the beast: and they worshipped the beast, saying, Who is like unto the beast? who is able to make war with him? And I saw the beast and the kings of the earth with their armies gathered to make war against him who was sitting on the horse and against his army. And through his policy also he shall cause craft to prosper in his hand; and he shall magnify himself in his heart, and by peace shall destroy many: he shall also stand up against the Prince of princes. And he causes all, both small and great, rich and poor, free and bond, to receive a mark in their right hand, or in their foreheads. And that no man might buy or sell, save he that had the mark, or the name of the beast, or the number of his name. Here is wisdom. Let he who hath understanding count the number of the Beast. For it is the number of a man, and his number is 666."' When Mark overhears Dr. Charles Warren's claims to Richard that Damien is the Son of Satan, he reads a Bible and realizes from it that Damien is indeed the Antichrist. At the end of the film, a biblical verse about the false apostles and the followers of Satan is referenced. '"For such are false apostles, deceitful workers, transforming themselves into the apostles of Christ."' The Final Conflict According to the Old Testament of the Bible, the founding patriarch of Israel, Abraham, was instructed at one point by God to sacrifice the former's only son to Him. While reading a Hebrew Bible, Damien and Harvey Dean notice that it correctly foretells that the Antichrist's reign will last seven years (the time Damien has been head of Thorn Industries). During a preaching, Brother Matteus quotes a biblical verse about the Antichrist's reign over Earth. At the end of the film, a biblical reference to the Second Coming of Jesus at the end of Armageddon is made. Omen IV: The Awakening'' The Book of Revelation predicts that the Antichrist will come from 'the Fourth Kingdom,' believed to be Rome, among other things. When Karen York becomes paranoid that her daughter Delia is the Antichrist, she and Father James Mattson look up information about the Antichrist in the Book of Revelation. Category:Objects